Hamtaro's new neighbor!
by CelticGuardianoftheStars
Summary: Chapter 7 is up!
1. The begining

Hay everyone! I'm just gonna give you a little bio of myself before I start my story. I love the shows Zoids, Gundam Wing (Trowa's mine!!!), and HAMTARO! My favorite actors are Elijah Wood (Frodo; Lord of the Rings) (he's mine!!), Ewan McGregor (Obi-wan Kenobi; Star Wars 1,2+3), Billy Boyd (Pippin; Lord of the Rings) and Sean Biggerstaff (Oliver Wood; Harry Potter). Ok bio's done!! I've never done this sort of thing before so bare with me if it's bad!! Please read it and comment it however you'd like. My story is about Hamtaro and his new neighbor (girl) hamster Tipsy. Tipsy and Ham taro like each other. The owner of Tipsy is Jake, (a boy who looks like Travis but has an earring) and he likes Laura. She likes him too so, let's get this story started!!  
  
Scene 1: In Laura's room  
  
Laura: Look's like we have neighbors Hamtaro (you can see people moving thing and boxes into the house next door.)  
  
Hamtaro: Hiy-kaa! (That cute little smile on his face)  
  
Hamtaro's thought's: I wonder if there's any hamsters with them!?! If there is I'll show them the ham-hams and maybe they could hang out with us.  
  
Laura: I'm going to go make some cookies for our neighbor's, Hamtaro.  
  
Laura runs out of the room humming a song.  
  
Hamtaro's thoughts: I'm going to go see what the new neighbor looks like.  
  
Ham taro get's out of his cage, goes behind the bedpost, down the tunnel and onto Brandy's head  
  
Hamtaro: Morning Brandy!  
  
Brandy yawns as Hamtaro starts walking to the right to see if there's any hamster cages or a hamster.  
  
Hamtaro's thoughts: Wow! They sure have a lot of stuff! Hay! There's a hamster, on that boy's shoulder.  
  
Hamtaro notices the boy (Jake) with his hamster (Tipsy) on his shoulder.  
  
Hamtaro's thoughts: Oh boy! Another ham-ham! This is great!! Now I can introduce them to all the ham-ham's! I hope there nice.  
  
Hamtaro start's running towards the fence.  
  
Hamtaro: BUDA BUDA BUDA BUDA BUDA (etc.)  
  
He ends up right at the fence.  
  
Hamtaro: Psst. Hay you! On the boy's shoulder!  
  
........................ Sorry, but I ran out of room! Did ya like it so far? Please tell me!! You'll have to wait and find out what happens next. 


	2. The new hamham!

Sorry about last time that I left you like that but I ran out of room and I'm not use to putting my story on the site so bare with me!  
  
The hamster on the boys shoulder notices a small orange and white hamster by the fence trying to talk to her.  
  
The hamster on boy's shoulder: Hi! My name is Tipsy! What's your name?!  
  
(Tipsy looks sort of like Hamtaro but she has brown and white and has pink pigtails)  
  
Hamtaro: Hi Tipsy! My name is Hamtaro. Looks like we're going to be neighbors. Do you think you can come with me so I can introduce you to all of my friends?!  
  
Tipsy: I don't know.. I'll try and meet you here at 2:00. Sound good?  
  
Hamtaro: Sure!  
  
Hamtaro runs to the clubhouse. He busts open the door and yells  
  
Hamtaro: Hay guess what everyone!  
  
Ham-hams: What? What's the matter Ham taro?  
  
Hamtaro: I have a new neighbor and her name is Tipsy. She's a hamster like us and I'm going to bring her here to the clubhouse to show all of you!  
  
Stan: Is she a gorgeous? Cause I'll go find her some flowers.  
  
Boss: Stan, will you quit thing about girls for just one minute? What's her name again?  
  
Hamtaro: Tipsy.  
  
Howdy: Does she wear an apron like me?  
  
Ham taro: No, but she does have pink ribbons in her hair.  
  
Bijou: Ribbons? Oh this is going to be great! Maybe we can give each other tips on beauty!  
  
Boss mumbles to himself: You don't need to change a thing. You're beautiful already!  
  
Hamtaro: I'm going home now so I can double check to make sure Laura hasn't gone back in her room yet!  
  
Hamtaro races home and passes by Brandy so fast that his ears wave In the air! Ham taro just get's in his cage when Laura comes in.  
  
Laura: Hamtaro! I'm done baking my cookies! Now we can meet our new neighbor!!  
  
Hamtaro's thoughts: This will be good so when the humans aren't looking , me and Tipsy can go to the clubhouse!  
  
..... Sorry ran out of room again! I hope you like it so far! My next chapter will be coming soon! 


	3. Meet the neighbors

Sorry about last time that I left you like that but I ran out of room and I'm not use to putting my story on the site so bare with me!  
  
The hamster on the boys shoulder notices a small orange and white hamster by the fence trying to talk to her.  
  
The hamster on boy's shoulder: Hi! My name is Tipsy! What's your name?!  
  
(Tipsy looks sort of like Hamtaro but she has brown and white and has pink pigtails)  
  
Hamtaro: Hi Tipsy! My name is Hamtaro. Looks like we're going to be neighbors. Do you think you can come with me so I can introduce you to all of my friends?!  
  
Tipsy: I don't know.. I'll try and meet you here at 2:00. Sound good?  
  
Hamtaro: Sure!  
  
Hamtaro runs to the clubhouse. He busts open the door and yells  
  
Hamtaro: Hay guess what everyone!  
  
Ham-hams: What? What's the matter Ham taro?  
  
Hamtaro: I have a new neighbor and her name is Tipsy. She's a hamster like us and I'm going to bring her here to the clubhouse to show all of you!  
  
Stan: Is she a gorgeous? Cause I'll go find her some flowers.  
  
Boss: Stan, will you quit thing about girls for just one minute? What's her name again?  
  
Hamtaro: Tipsy.  
  
Howdy: Does she wear an apron like me?  
  
Ham taro: No, but she does have pink ribbons in her hair.  
  
Bijou: Ribbons? Oh this is going to be great! Maybe we can give each other tips on beauty!  
  
Boss mumbles to himself: You don't need to change a thing. You're beautiful already!  
  
Hamtaro: I'm going home now so I can double check to make sure Laura hasn't gone back in her room yet!  
  
Hamtaro races home and passes by Brandy so fast that his ears wave in the air! Ham taro just gets in his cage when Laura comes in.  
  
Laura: Hamtaro! I'm done baking my cookies! Now we can meet our new neighbor!!  
  
Hamtaro's thoughts: This will be good so when the humans aren't looking, Tipsy and me can go to the clubhouse!  
  
..... Sorry ran out of room again! I hope you like it so far! My next chapter will be coming soon! Well I know you're probably all confused because of me and I'm sorry! I've been trying to write this story as fast as I can so I can make another one! I'm going to try and get another pin name but have my old one as well. I'm going to try to be Irvinelover so look for me in the anime section!  
  
Laura: Come on Hamtaro!  
  
Laura and Hamtaro (on Laura's shoulder) start walking over towards the house with the tray of chocolate chip cookies. The ring the doorbell and out comes a boy (Laura's age).  
  
Boy at the door: Hi!  
  
Laura: Hi! I'm your neighbor from next-door Laura. I made some cookies as a house-warming gift.  
  
Laura notices the hamster on his shoulder.  
  
Laura: Oh! You have a hamster too! That's so cool!  
  
Boy at door: Yeah! Her name is Tipsy. My name's Jake.  
  
Laura: Oh! I'm so sorry! I just couldn't help noticing your hamster and I forgot to ask your name! My hamster's name is Hamtaro!  
  
Laura takes Hamtaro from her shoulder and shows him to Jake.  
  
Jake: Wow! Your hamster is so cool looking!  
  
Laura can't believe how attractive this guy is! And she can't believe that he has a hamster too! She thinks they'd make a cute couple. As Laura's daydreaming, Hamtaro is waving at Tipsy.  
  
Jake: Hay! You want to come in?  
  
Laura: Sure!  
  
Jake shows Laura into his house.  
  
Jake: Maybe we should let our hamsters get to know each other while I show you around?  
  
Laura: That sounds good!  
  
Laura puts Hamtaro on the floor. Jake does the same with Tipsy as they walk into the other room.  
  
Hamtaro: Hay Tipsy! Let's go to the clubhouse now so by the time Jake is done showing Laura around, you'd meet everyone and we'd be back here.  
  
Tipsy: Sound's good!  
  
Hamtaro and Tipsy start running for the clubhouse. They make it to the door.  
  
Tipsy: I'm nervous. What if they don't like me?  
  
...... Sorry l left you at a good part again. I hope you guys like my story so far. I'm very sorry again cause I keep on running out of room! 


	4. Clubhouse

OK People I got this figured out now! I know how to make it longer! Sorry this 4th chapter took so long to get out but I hope this will make it up to you. My floppy disk went wacko and lost this chapter I wrote so now I have to do it over and the other thing that took so long is that I'm writing Zoid stories too and I was getting into that. So sorry about the wait!  
  
Hamtaro: I'm sure they'll like you. I know they will.  
  
Tipsy: You really think so?  
  
Hamtaro: Yep!  
  
Hamtaro opens the door to the clubhouse. He lets Tipsy go in first, then lets himself in and closes the door behind him. When he turned around he noticed that all the ham-hams were staring at Tipsy.  
  
Stan: Well isn't this the most beautiful ham-ham in the world.  
  
Stan goes to kiss her hand, but Boss comes up and slams his head.  
  
Boss: Hello Tipsy! My names Boss and this is Stan. (He points to Stan lying dazed on the floor.)  
  
Boss points to everyone and introduced him or her. Tipsy smiled and told everyone she was glad to meet him or her.  
  
Bijou: Oh! What beautiful ribbons!  
  
Tipsy: Thanxs! Jake made them for me.  
  
Ham-hams: Jake?  
  
Tipsy: My owner.  
  
Ham-hams: Oooooh!  
  
Ham taro: Well we got to go cause Laura's being shown around Jake's house and they might be looking for us right now!  
  
Tipsy: It was nice meeting you all! Hope to see you soon!  
  
Ham-hams: Bye Tipsy! Hope to see you again!  
  
Tipsy: I hope so too!  
  
Hamtaro and Tipsy run to her house as fast as they can. They wiggle there way through the mail slot and sit where they were left.  
  
Hamtaro: Looks like we made it just in time!  
  
Jake and Laura were coming up to them as Hamtaro spoke.  
  
Laura: Did you have a good time Hamtaro?  
  
Jake: Tipsy I hope you showed Hamtaro around the house!  
  
Hamtaro noticed that Jakes hair was all messed up and Laura's was too. He wondered if they got into a pillow fight or something. (But we all know why their hair is messed up (winks)) Anywayz! Laura picks up Hamtaro looks in the mirror, fixes her hair and thanks Jake for the good time. Jake nods and picks up Tipsy.  
  
Jake: Hope I can see you again!  
  
Laura: Oh wait! When are you starting school?  
  
Jake: Tomorrow I guess.  
  
Laura: Great! I'll show you the way to school.  
  
Jake: What time should I be ready by?  
  
Laura: 7:15 at the latest (she want to see him early.)  
  
Jake: OK! Bye!  
  
Laura: See you tomorrow!  
  
Laura walks off with Hamtaro.  
  
Laura: Isn't he nice?  
  
Hamtaro looks at her like she's gone crazy. Laura starts humming a tune. When she gets to the porch she swings around the pole.  
  
Hamtaro's thoughts: It looks like she's lovesick! This can't be happening!  
  
Laura walks up to her room, puts Ham taro down and get's her journal.  
  
Today was a great day! I met the neighbor next-door Jake! He's so dreamy! I hope that we can be together some day. But for now, we're just good friends. Hopefully tomorrow well be even better! P.S When Jake and I were in his room we kissed! It was so cool!  
  
Ham taro's thoughts: Tomorrow I'll bring Tipsy back to the clubhouse and maybe later I'll sit with her and watch the sunset! It's going to be great!  
  
Laura: I hope you had as much fun as me and Jake did.  
  
Hamtaro's thoughts: You bet we did!  
  
Laura: Goodnight Hamtaro!  
  
Hamtaro: Goodnight Laura.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Hope you all like it so far! Sorry it took so long! In my next chapter. Sorry but I can't tell you what's going to happen! 


	5. The first date

Howdy People! I'm glad to hear that you all like my story so far! ^_^ I'm just beginning to write stories and it makes me happy to hear that you all like my story!! And may I mention that no one can take Tipsy and Jake! They're my characters! (Unless you ask I might let you) Now let's continue with the story shall we!  
  
The next morning Laura gets up really early in the morning to get ready for school (and Jake). She showers for a half an hour to make she's really clean, puts on her best clothes (even though they're all the same), puts makeup on, and puts on a lot of perfume (not intoxicating though!) After she does all that, she looks at the clock. It's only 7:00. She thinks Jake is probably ready by now.  
  
Laura: I'm off to school now Hamtaro!  
  
Hamtaro's thoughts: And I'm off to Tipsy's house after you leave.  
  
Laura: Bye Hamtaro! (She has this huge smile on her face cause she's going to Jake)  
  
Laura skips out of the room.  
  
Hamtaro: Now to go to Tipsy's house!  
  
He goes behind the bedpost, down the tube and ends up on Brandy's head.  
  
Hamtaro: Morning Brandy! I'm off to see Tipsy!  
  
Brandy just yawns and watches Hamtaro pick flowers for Tipsy.  
  
Hamtaro: These will be great!  
  
She picks 5 flowers and trims them down with his teeth. He makes a bouquet out them and heads to Tipsy's house. He makes sure he's not seen because Laura just got there and knocked on Jake's door. Jake answers the door. He's only in a towel. Laura blushes at the sight of him.  
  
Jake: I'm really sorry, but I woke up late.  
  
Laura: It's fine. I'm early anyways.  
  
Jake: Wow! You smell good. What are you wearing?  
  
Laura blushes and smiles as she says: Clinque Happy.  
  
Jake: Well, it smells awesome. Let me change and I'll be ready to go. Come inside and wait.  
  
Laura: Ok.  
  
Hamtaro: Now's my chance!  
  
Hamtaro runs in the doorway and hides behind the umbrella holder as Laura shuts the door. Laura follows Jake to his living room as Hamtaro comes out to find Jake's room. He runs past the living room and enters the first door on the left. Sure enough, that was Jake's room. He looks around for Tipsy. He sees her on his floor by his desk. He runs over to her.  
  
Tipsy: What are you doing here? (She notices the flowers) Are those for me?  
  
Hamtaro: Yeah, let's go.  
  
He was cut off cause he heard Jake coming. Hamtaro hid behind Jake's desk. Jake enters his room, closes the door, puts on his best clothes, and puts on cologne. Gels down his hair (makes a spike in front (guys look so hott with that)) and picks up his bag. Jake goes over to Tipsy's cage.  
  
Jake: You be a good girl today Tipsy ok? I'm going to school with the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Wish me luck!  
  
Jake leaves the room. Hamtaro comes out from behind the desk and walks up to Tipsy's cage.  
  
Hamtaro: These are for you.  
  
He helps her out of her cage and gives her the flowers.  
  
Tipsy: These are the most beautiful flowers I've ever seen!!  
  
She smells them. She puts the flowers in her cage and then hugs Hamtaro.  
  
Tipsy: Thank you very much Hamtaro! I love them!  
  
Hamtaro: No big deal. Now lets go to the clubhouse!  
  
Tipsy: Do we have to? I'd rather spend the whole day with you!  
  
Hamtaro: Whatever you want to do!  
  
Tipsy: Can we go by the clubhouse?  
  
Hamtaro: Sure!  
  
The walk hand and hand (excuse me) paw and paw to the door.  
  
Hamtaro: How will we get out there?  
  
Tipsy: Well your going to have to run and jump through the mail slot like this.  
  
She backs up, starts running as fast as she can, jumps to the mail slot, and goes through. Hamtaro watches all this in awe. After she gets through the mail slot, he does the same thing. After he pops out of the mail slot, he sees that Tipsy is already at the street waiting for him. He runs up to her and they cross the street when no cars were there. They head over to the park (trying not to be seen) and head towards the clubhouse. When they reach the outside entrance, Tipsy stops.  
  
Tipsy: I don't want to go in; I want to go up on one of the branches and watch the people in the park.  
  
Hamtaro: Oh ok. Let me just tell the ham-hams I won't be able to hang out with them today!  
  
Tipsy: Ok! See you up in the tree.  
  
Tipsy runs up the tree and goes on the first branch she sees and waves down at Hamtaro. He waves back then goes down to the clubhouse. When he enters everyone was quiet and waiting for something. When they notice Hamtaro, they just start asking questions.  
  
Boss: Where's Tipsy?  
  
Bijou: I would like to talk about beauty with her.  
  
Hamtaro: Sorry guys, but I can't stay. Tipsy's outside waiting for me. She wants to be with me alone.  
  
Ham-hams: Oh. (All their heads tip down)  
  
Hamtaro: Sorry guys! Gotta run!  
  
Hamtaro runs outside to find Tipsy. She's still on that branch, but she's looking out at the people playing in the park. Hamtaro runs up to the branch to be with her. When he reaches the branch. Tipsy smiles at him and then looks back at the people. After some moments went by Tipsy finally spoke up.  
  
Tipsy: I've never been away from home like this. Not without Jake. You've shown me a whole new world Hamtaro! And I thank you for that.  
  
She kisses him on the cheek. Hamtaro turns pink. They watch the people without talking for a while. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Do you like it? I hope you do. Please tell me if you do. If you don't, don't review my story please. Signing Off! -Celtic Angel P.S Remember, if you've seen Riverdance, Lord of the Dance, or Feet of Flames on video or live please tell me! I'd love to talk about it with you! And if you want to send me e-mail, write to Irishbabe22189@yahoo.com. Thanxs! 


	6. The big question

Hay people. I'm sooo glad you like my stories!! I always check to see if anyone has reviewed them. Please keep me informed about YOUR stories so I can look at them. Thanks. Now on to the story!  
  
When the bell rings, Laura and Jake go to their lockers and meet outside school. Laura came out 2 minutes after Jake.  
  
Laura: Did I keep you waiting?  
  
Jake: Not for long, just 2 minutes.  
  
Laura: Oh ok, let's head for home then.  
  
Jake: Can we go by the park first? I want to see how beautiful it looks.  
  
Laura: Umm. ok, sure.  
  
Jake: Great!  
  
They walk towards the park as Hamtaro and Tipsy run for their houses. When they finally reached Jakes house, Tipsy turns and faces Hamtaro.  
  
Tipsy: I had a great time today. (Kisses Hamtaro on the cheek.) Thanks.  
  
Hamtaro: (blushing) No problem.  
  
Tipsy: Bye.  
  
Hamtaro: Bye.  
  
Tipsy jumps up and goes through the mail slot. Hamtaro runs home, goes in his cage, and chills. On the other hand, Jake and Laura are sitting on a park bench by a water fountain.  
  
Jake: Can this get more beautiful?  
  
Laura: Well it's what you think of it.  
  
Jake: Well I love it. Just like you.  
  
Laura: (shocked) What?  
  
Jake: The Park is beautiful just like you, and I love the park as well as you.  
  
Laura: (blushing) That was very sweet of you to say.  
  
Jake: Hold on. I'll be right back.  
  
Jake walks off in any direction. Laura sits looking down at the ground. " Why would he love me?" she wonders. All of a sudden she hears him coming back. When she looks up, Jake has a red rose in his hand. Laura is so surprised. She's even speechless.  
  
Jake: (down on one knee) I picked this for you. I know it's not like a bouquet or anything, but I thought it would be prefect for you.  
  
Laura: Oh! Thank you sooo much Jake! I love it.  
  
Jake: I also have a question for you. (Still down on one knee) Will you be my girlfriend?  
  
Laura: (surprised) Yes!! I will!! Yes!!  
  
Laura hugs him.  
  
Jake: Let's go now.  
  
Laura: Ok.  
  
They walk home hand in hand. Jake walks Laura to her door. He gives her his number and e-mail address.  
  
Laura: Thanks.  
  
Jake kisses her on the cheek.  
  
Jake: See you tomorrow.  
  
Laura: Same time?  
  
Jake: Yep.  
  
Laura: Ok, tomorrow then.  
  
Jake: Bye.  
  
Laura: Bye.  
  
Laura runs to her room, shuts the door, and whips out her journal.  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
You won't believe what happened today! Jake gave me a red rose and asked me out! I'm so happy. I hope that Jake and me will be together forever! He's such a sweet kid. Very nice, smart, and did I mention HOTT!!! Well that's all for now. Laura  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* That's where my story will end. I know it's a quick one, but I'll try and make it up to you in the next chapter. Till then!  
  
-Celtic Angel (aka Jade Dragon (Chinese fighting name (Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon), Jade Kenobi (Star Wars name, Obi-Wan Kenobi's wife and head of the women's Jedi council), Erin Lynch (real name), Fifi (only my cousin Stace will know this), Snookie, and all sorts of nicknames!) 


	7. School

Hello people. I bring you a gift. A long-waited gift. My seventh chapter to Hamtaro. I'm so sorry about the wait because I did write it, it's just that my floppy went nutty and doesn't work anymore so I'm sorry I kept you waiting. This chapter is short and has nothing to o with Tipsy and Hamtaro. This is all about Jake and Laura. Really short. Very sorry.  
  
Laura's school.  
  
Laura walked into the classroom with Jake. They both went to their seats and just talked till the bell rang. The teacher started talking and Jake was just staring at her. When she noticed, she smiled at him and winked. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* At lunch, Cona (I'm not sure how to spell her name) and Laura sat in their usual seats. Jake sat next to them.  
  
Jake: So, what's going on?  
  
Laura: Nothing much, we're just sitting here talking.  
  
Jake: About what?  
  
Laura: If I say you will you stop asking questions?  
  
Jake: Yes.  
  
Laura: Fine, we were talking about you.  
  
Jake: Oh, how sweet.  
  
He kissed her cheek. Cona giggled to herself and Laura gave her a look. She stopped instantly. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* At lockers.  
  
Two of the preppy girls came up behind Laura.  
  
1st girl: Why are you dating Jake?  
  
2nd girl: Yea, he's like the hottest guy in our school now. Why would a girl like you be dating him?  
  
1st girl: He shouldn't be dating your kind. He should be dating us or something.  
  
Laura: (Tears were welling in her eyes a bit from their comment) Well I'm sorry that he doesn't like fags like you.  
  
She slammed her locker and walked off.  
  
1st girl: Whatever. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Front of school.  
  
Laura sat and watched the other kids come out of school laughing and talking with each other. She saw the two snobs from before. They gave her a look, then flipped their hair and stormed off. Barely any kids came out of the school and all the buses were gone. Tears came to Laura's eyes as she started to walk away thinking Jake already went home or got a ride. She heard someone shouting her name so she looked back. Jake was running after her.  
  
Jake: I was staying after for a little while for some help in one class. I tried to tell you during lockers but I couldn't find you.  
  
Laura just hugged him. Jake looked down confused at her but smiled a bit. They walked home that way. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Jake walked her to her front door.  
  
Jake: Can I call you later?  
  
Laura: I don't mind.  
  
He kissed her cheek.  
  
Jake: Talk to ya later.  
  
Laura: Bye.  
  
She watched him leave, then went inside. She went into her room and started on her homework right away. She didn't even say hello to Hamtaro like she usually did. She just did her homework silently. When her parents called her down to eat, she said she wasn't hungry. The parents exchanged looks but didn't argue with her. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* I know this one was really horrible and short but I haven't been watching the show anymore. I'm actually into Beyblade now.(Kai's mine everyone stay away!!) 


End file.
